yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Glory
"glory" (ｇｌｏｒｙ, Gurōrī) es el cuarto tema musical de cierre japonés para la serie anime Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, interpretado por el grupo BAND-MAID. Se estrenó el día 3 de octubre de 2018 en el episodio 71. Fue reemplazado por Are you ready? en el episodio episodio 96. Cambios *Del episodio 74 en adelante, Go Onizuka es presentado en su forma delgada. *Del episodio 77 en adelante, Chica Azul es reemplazada por Doncella Azul. *Del episodio 82 en adelante, los monstruos "Dragón Cortafuego" y "Dragón eXceso Cortafuego" salen volando del agujero de gusano justo antes de "Dragón de Reloj Ciberso". Vídeos Versión TV= thumb|center|600 px |-|Vídeo musical= thumb|center|600 px Letra (versión TV) Kanji= に　 われて　 ずら　 まりきって あれ　それ　これ　どれ もう　ねぇ　 　 　 どうして　 きる に　 だって を って のない　 もない　 　 　 　 　 でも　 じじゃない　 を　 り いて　 　 い んでも　まだ へ　 ざせない いを 　 　 　 　 を き せ だって り えて　 　 きっと となら　 めるはずさ 　 　 　 　 |-| Rōmaji= Tenkei ni torawarete Hitei sura kimari kitte Are sore kore dore Mō nē izunto itto tourū? Dōshite okiru mae ni Muri datte kabe o hatte Giron no nai risō mo nai Zattsu oddo Kōringu kōringu kōringu nau. Issho demo onaji janai Jibun jishin o kirihiraite gō uei Mayoikon demo mada saki e Tozasenai omoi o Ō ā Za hōuru waido wārudo Kanjō o hakidase Nankai datte nurikaete onrī gurōrī Kitto kimitonara Tsukameru hazu sa Za uō izu jasuto biginingu |-| Español (traducción)= Atrapado en convenciones. Incluso el rechazo es evidente Esto, aquello, lo que sea Oye, ¿no es cierto? ¿Por qué antes de despertar construyes un muro, diciendo que es imposible? Sin discusiones, sin ideales. Eso es extraño Llamando llamando llamando ahora. Incluso juntos, no somos iguales Ábrete tu propio camino Incluso si pierdes el camino, sigue avanzando Nuestros deseos no serán detenidos. Oh ah El mundo entero Deja que tus emociones se derramen Sigue reescribiendo solo gloria. Si estamos juntos podemos conseguirlo La guerra acaba de empezar Letra (versión completa) Kanji= 典型に 囚われて 否定すら　決まりきって あれ　それ　これ　どれ もう　ねぇ　isn’t it true? どうして 起きる前に 無理だって壁を張って 議論のない　理想もない That’s odd Calling calling calling now． 一緒でも　同じじゃない 自分自身を 切り開いて go way 迷い込んでも　また先へ 閉ざせない想いを oh ah the whole wide world 感情を吐き出せ 何回だって塗り替えて only glory the whole wide world 深層を越えて 想定外も楽しめよ over and over! 確率　確かめたって 感情は何パーセント ほら　また　嘘?　事実? Which witch is which? 可能性　二分化して 加速する　無限ループ こうじゃない　ああじゃない Be quiet Singularity　怖れず Go ahead! 欲望を　掻き立てろ 誰にも潰せない your mind 結末は一つじゃない 相対す存在を糧にして oh yeah the whole wide world 感情を吐き出せ 何回だって塗り替えて only glory the whole wide world 深層を越えて 想定外も楽しめよ over and over! まだ見えない明日は 誰かのものじゃない 巡り廻れ　世界に 手を伸ばして the whole wide world 何度も何度も 難解だって届くまで only glory きっと君となら 掴めるはずさ The war is just beginning |-| Rōmaji= Tenkei ni torawarete Hitei sura kimarikitte Are sore kore dore Mou nee isn’t it true? Doushite okiru mae ni Muri datte kabe wo hatte Giron no nai risou mo nai That’s odd Calling calling calling now. Issho demo onaji janai Jibun jishin wo kirihiraite go way Mayoikondemo mata saki he Tozasenai omoi wo oh ah the whole wide world Kanjou wo hakidase Nankai datte nurikaete only glory the whole wide world Shinsou wo koete Soutei gai mo tanoshimeyo over and over! Kakuritsu tashikame tatte Kanjou wa nan PAASENTO Hora mata uso? Jijitsu? Which witch is which? Kanousei nibunka shite Kasoku suru mugen RUUPU Kou ja nai aa ja nai Be quiet Singularity osorezu Go ahead! Yokubou wo kakitatero Dare ni mo tsubusenai your mind Ketsumatsu wa hitotsu ja nai Aitai su sonzai wo kate ni shite oh yeah the whole wide world Kanjou wo hakidase Nankai datte nurikaete only glory the whole wide world Shinsou wo koete Soutei gai mo tanoshimeyo over and over! Mada mienai asu wa Dare ka no mono jyanai Megurimaware sekai ni Te wo nobashite the whole wide world Nandomo nandomo Nankai datte todoku made only glory Kitto kimi to nara Tsukameru hazu sa The war is just beginning Personajes *Yusaku Fujiki/Armador de Jugadas *Ai *Takeru Homura/Almardiente *Llama *Aoi Zaizen/Ángel Azul/Chica Azul *Aqua *Emma Bessho/Chica Fantasma *Go Onizuka *Kengo Dojun/Pastor Sangriento *Bowman *Haru *Rayo *Windy *Jin Kusanagi *Ryoken Kogami *Tierra *Espectro *Akira Zaizen *Shoichi Kusanagi *Naoki Shima Monstruos de Duelo * Dragón de Reloj Ciberso * Dragón Cortafuego * Dragón eXceso Cortafuego * Salamangrande Calienteleón * Dragón Salvaje Borrecarga * Dragón Cuántico Ciberso Categoría:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Categoría:Temas de cierre Categoría:Banda Sonora